poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flounder
' Flounder '''is Ariel's best friend. Trivia *Flounder will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, their friends and Salty in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Flounder will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid. Beforehand, he knew Kyle and was a good friend of his. The two went with Ariel on a lot of adventures. Flounder will later return as a guest star in The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo. *Flounder met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Flounder met Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Flounder met Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Flounder will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Flounder will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Flounder will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Flounder met the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Flounder will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Flounder will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid. *Flounder will meet Spyro and his friends in Spyro and Friends Meet The Little Mermaid. *Flounder will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Flounder will meet Aladar, his friends, and his family in Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Flounder will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish. *Flounder guest stars in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2, and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3. *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Sea creatures Category:Disney sidekicks Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Fishes Category:Barney's Allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Animal Heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Adventurers Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Supporters Category:Outright Heroes Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Scaredy Cats Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies